Migthy dragon and a Beautiful Princess
by Yanachi
Summary: Oh,I'm sorry?Didn't you hear? Princesses don't need spoiled rich princes,because they have a guardian,a lover and a trusted person inside a Dragon. A tale of two that realize their love.


_It was long ago...well,maybe not **that **long. At the window of a gray tower,sat a beautiful princess named Lucy.  
_

_She was reading the story of ''Rapunzel'',while dreaming of her prince,her savior._

_They were in pretty even situation,but instead of an evil old woman, she had a dragon.**Yes,real dragon that breathes fire.**_

* * *

_Natsu was the dragon that she found evil in her eyes. _

_At the first look,just a regular fifteen year old boy._

_Even that his dragon genes made him look different and stand out. He had spiky pink hair,visible among others._

_But,of his will, he could transform into a dragon._

_She hated him,he trapped her there just because she was a princess. He probably just wanted a reward..._

* * *

_But on the contrary,he wanted to protect her._

_The Princess's parents have died. Firstly her mother,not too long passed and her father died too._

_Natsu's father Igneel was intrusted with guarding the princess,but he disappeared few years ago,making Natsu take charge in taking care of the beautiful blonde._

_Natsu truly loved the blonde princess,therefor he ignored the conditions Lucy's father set up for the suitor._

_He still remembers what it said._

**_''Suitor had to lay down certain tests and when the princess is old enough,she can be taken for a woman.''_**

_The tests mentioned,was the maze around the castle,which held lot of dangerous surprises._

_But Natsu didn't believe in **that **kind of fairy tales._

_There were occasions when those spoiled rich brats could make it to the end,but it wasn't like he cared. He just burned them down to crisp!_

* * *

_Today Natsu got really mad,because a young arrogant prince passed successfully trough the maze, so he burned him,earning the attention of the blonde._

_She has gotten very angry at the dragon_ ''Is it not enough that you kept me for...who knows how many years,but you have to humiliate my saviors like this!'' _cried the princess as her golden blonde hair tangled with the wind._

''They're just a bunch of crybabies,can't you see! Dragons are _much _better!'' _he exclaimed_

_After he said that she returned to the inside of her room,just to find a little blue exceed sitting on her bed._

''You know Lushii you should really listen to Natsu.''_ he said_

''Yeah,right!'' _with that she climbed up to the bed and lied next to the exceed._

* * *

_Later that day she went up the window ,only to see her dragon guardian._

''Ne...Natsu.'' _she muttered_ ''Yes princess?'' _he looked up at the sound of her voice_

''Will you ever let me take a step out of this building..?'' _and he responded quickly_ ''Would you like to go somewhere now?''

''Y-yes!'' _she was more than happy hearing those words_ ''Alright!But I'm coming with you,to protect you of course.''

_Somehow she felt imprisoned. The boy quickly climbed the walls whilst in his dragon form._

_When he climbed up top,he gently let the princess sit on his back,so he spread his wings and flew up high_.

* * *

_The sun was setting fast,but they were still in the then Natsu suddenly plunged._

_She closed her eyes,because of the great speed. Just then she heard the dragon's words_ ''Open your eyes,princess.''

_So she did,the thing she saw was amazing..._ ''A-amazing...'' _she said under her breath_ ''I 's why I took you here.'' _he exclaimed happily_

''Oh,it's called The Mesa Tree,my father used to take me here before he got intrusted with taking care of you.'' he turned his head towards her and grinned

_They stood silent,watching the tree that was pointed out in relation to all around tree shined in hundreds of colors that poured into each other as the sun shined on them. The night came soon,so Natsu decided it was time to go._

_Lucy,on the other hand had a hard time leaving because her eyes were fixed on the tree,as the dragon flew up in the air once again she watched the disappearing figure of the tree._

* * *

_When they arrived he laid the blonde on her bed and exited the room trough the window. He was happy that he got to spend time with princess,but without her yelling at him all the time_.**_'It was the fault of those damn princes'_ **_he thought._

_So he stood in front of the tower,observing if anyone will even dare to lay hands on **his** princess!_

* * *

_Up in Lucy's room~  
_

''I'm telling you Lushii you should trust him,he's not even half bad as those princes you daydream about all the time!''_ exclaimed the little blue fur ball._

''Then why do I still feel like a slave!And why am I locked in this tower!?'' _the blonde brushed off bitterly_

''Listen to me when I'm trying to help you!I may be small,but I know he's a good dragon and he would never hurt you.I'm positive he's just jealous of princes that come,that want to marry you. And just his look towards you...that's something special!And don't make me re-tell you any more Fairy Tails,because you're living in one yourself!'' _at this point,shouted the blue exceed._

_He turned around and covered his body with a blanket,leaving the beautiful blonde lost in her thoughts  
_

* * *

_The next morning,she came up by the window again,and called out for the dragon._

''Natsu?'' _she uttered_ ''Yes,princess?'' _a quick reply could be heard from the boy that stared her in the eye_ ''Will you take me to that tree again..?'' _she asked curiously _''Ofcourse,if you'd like that,princess.'' _he grinned a bright smile towards her__  
_

* * *

_Thus ,each day at sunset they went to The Tree Of spent many sunsets there,and they were happier each time they saw remembered how it made him happy before,but these times he was even happier,because he got to spend them with the only person that was on his mind everyday._

_But one day the blonde beauty spoke up _''I agree on living with you in the tower,if you promise me to bring me here and be with me every sunset.'' she smiled a cute smile towards him,as a blush appeared up her cheeks.

_He laughed a bit then replied _''Don't worry,princess.I'm not here to keep you locked.I'm guarding you,so one day you could be mine. And **_mine only_**.''

_She blushed even darker tone of red as he said that with a ear-to-ear grin plastered on his face_

* * *

_Years passed by,the princess finally realized that it's better to have a dragon full of love towards you,instead of a cheeky prince from a wealthy family. Their love grew,and since they got to the age of nineteen,they decided it would be a suitable time to get married, and share their love as long as they live._

_Every animal from the forest came to see the wedding of a mighty dragon and a beautiful princess._

_They demolished the tower and the maze around it._

_And so,they build a house right next to The Tree Of Mesa._

_**They lived happily ever after.**_


End file.
